A Whisper Away
by Colorofyoursmilex812
Summary: Fictional encounter between Chloe and Derek in the coffee shop bathroom after the werewolf fight.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

"I'm sorry…" Derek mumbled again, still frowning down at the pendant in his palm. I leaned forward and plucked it from his hand, tucking it safely into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Don't worry about it," I said brushing it off absentmindedly. I couldn't tear my eyes away from all of the blood that he was covered in.

I slid across the counter and grabbed a handful of paper towels and then turned to wet them in the sink with warm water. Waiting for some sort of protest, I lifted them to Derek's cheek, but when he made no attempts at arguing with me, I cautiously started dabbing at the blood stains. He flinched at first, but after a few minutes of gentle scrubbing, we could tell that most of the blood had come from his nose and some scrapes on his cheeks – nothing too serious.

He looked over my shoulder to the mirror, gingerly touching his nose, which had already started turning a faint shade of purple.

"I don't think that it's broken," he commented quietly, "but if I had been hit any harder, it might have been."

As relieved as I was, I still couldn't shake the feeling that he was hurting much more than he was letting on. The blood on his t-shirt was clearly from his nose, not spreading any farther down than the collar. But I could tell simply from the way he was standing that he was in pain.

"What else hurts Derek?" I asked him, reaching out to tug the bottom hem of his t-shirt up a bit. I had a strong sense that there were some nasty bruises forming under there.

"Nothing, Chloe, I'm fine…" he replied, not meeting my eye.

Sighing, I sat up on my knees, just barely eye-level with him in this position.

"Please don't lie to me," I told him seriously, watching his eyes intently, practically forcing him to look back into mine. In one simple glance I knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Sit."

I pulled him down into a sitting position on the counter next to me and began to peel off his jacket. Derek tried to help, but it appeared that if he moved too much, it caused him a great deal of pain. I watched him chew on the inside of his cheek in an attempt to hide just how tender his muscles really were. I pushed his hands away and slowly began to pull his t-shirt off as well, being careful not to cause him any more unnecessary pain.

"How you doing?" I asked him softly, once I managed to get the last layer off. I didn't dare look down at his torso yet, frightened of what it may look like. He shrugged, but even that slight movement caused a sharp intake of breath, and I looked at him worriedly.

"Just great," Derek responded sarcastically; the small crooked smile on his lips eased my nerves slightly.

I stepped back to get a better look at his injuries. It was clear that there were some large, underlying bruises beginning to form, but from what I could see, nothing looked broken. Tentatively, I reached forward, touching my palm to the center of his chest, moving it around slowly, trying my best to feel for any abnormalities. We didn't need any broken ribs at the moment.

When the tips of my fingers brushed his collarbone, Derek glanced down at me, and I swore I felt his heart begin to speed up.

"Am I hurting you..?" I asked quickly, pulling my hand away from him, but he caught my fingers in his, and placed my hand gently back on his chest.

"No, surprisingly not." Now I knew for sure that my heart was racing as well, and I had the slightest sense that he could hear it from where he was sitting. His skin was burning hot to the touch, and I knew that my hands had to be much cooler, explaining the trail of goose bumps that were beginning to appear.

I stepped closer, placing my other hand on his chest as well, spreading my fingers out in a fan. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes because I knew that my face must have turned scarlet at this point, but I continued to move slowly across his skin.

"It…it doesn't feel like…uh…nothing's broken I don't t-t-think…" I stammered, staring at the dirt beneath my fingernails, my face turning as hot as his skin.

"Are you sure?" he questioned, his voice calmer than I had heard it in days. I nodded frantically, turning my head to glance around the room, my eyes searching for something, _anything_ to stare at. Derek reached out and touched my chin, coaxing my head around to meet his gaze. I gulped.

"Chloe?" Derek whispered, almost so quietly that I didn't catch it. However, there was one thing that I could not miss, and it was the piercing look in his eyes. Now that I was looking at him, I could not pull my eyes away from his deep pools of green.

"Yes…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

His fingers remained under my chin, although at this point, I did not need him to keep me there. I couldn't look away.

"Chloe…" he began again, his Adam's rising and falling as he swallowed deeply, the silence between us seemed to stretch on forever, "Thank you,"

That wasn't exactly what I had been expecting to hear, but nonetheless my heart sped up even more. I must have looked puzzled though because Derek quickly elaborated.

"Thank you for…you know…not leaving me…" his eyes danced around my face, searching for my reaction.

"Oh, Derek…" I responded softly, touching my hand to the one that still rested beneath my face. "I couldn't leave you! I wouldn't…"

Derek nodded, blinking a few times, and then mumbled something unintelligible that I was unable to catch.

"What?" I asked him, trying to meet his gaze again.

Derek's face paled slightly and I squeezed his fingers a little tighter in anticipation, bringing his hand away from my face and into his lap.

"I need you Chloe," he said in barely a whisper, staring down at my hands instead of back into my eyes.

"I…I-I'm not going a-anywhere Derek." I stuttered, the weight of what he said hitting me hard, "I'm not going to leave you mid-change…you know that!"

"No…" Derek said, glancing back up at me, "Chloe…I…I _need_ you. Don't leave me please. I need you," his voice becoming firmer as he went on.

My mouth gaped a little; I was completely taken aback. I could feel his thumb running gently across my fingers, and I could see him sitting there in front of me, trying to evaluate my response. But I couldn't comprehend what he had actually said.

"I need you, Chloe," he repeated his voice a mere whisper again. I felt his other hand on my waist, pulling me towards him until my hips bumped against his knees. Even with him seated, and me standing, I still had to tip my head back to get a good look at him.

Slowly, he slid down off the counter, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist. In one fluid motion, he had lifted me back into his seat, and our positions were now switched. He placed a hand on the inside of my knee and gently pushed it to one side, looking back at me to see if this was alright. In response, I slid my legs apart, giving him just enough room to step closer, our faces now only a few inches apart.

"I…Derek I don't…I don't know what to say…" I told him honestly, his breath warm on my face. He reached forward to brush a stand of hair off of my cheek and I closed my eyes in response.

"Just tell me you need me too," he said softly, his lips only millimeters away now, "Tell me you'll stay."

"I need you Derek." No stutter this time. I could feel the truth behind the words the moment I said them. "I'll…"

His lips pressed against mine before I could even finish my statement. "Close enough," I felt him murmur against my mouth and I smiled, feeling as if a thousand pound weight had been lifted off my chest.

This was my first kiss – and it was everything that I could have imagined. I could care less about the location. All I cared about was the boy who was holding me, the one who I'd been suppressing my feelings for, for much too long. Feelings that up until this moment, I wasn't even completely sure were right; but now I couldn't believe that I had ever doubted my heart.

Derek pulled away and looked down at me, a small smile dancing on his lips. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself as close to him as I could. He bent down again and this time, I was not as surprised, and I arched my torso towards him. I longed to feel his warmth pressed up against me. Sensing my desire he pulled me flat up against his bare chest.

I hesitated. "But Derek, your chest…" I said with a worried tone, leaning back slightly.

"Hush!" was the last thing word he spoke before his lips were on top of mine again.

With our chests as close as they were, I could feel our hearts both racing and pounding beneath our shirts. I imagine they were loud enough for Derek to hear, but we were both becoming a little too preoccupied to care. Derek slid my sweatshirt off my arms, and rubbed his hands against my exposed skin, leaving a tingling path wherever he touched.

I kissed him harder, our lips moving together urgently now. After a few moments, I felt Derek's lips part slightly, deepening the kiss and inhaled sharply when I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. This was all new to me, but it couldn't feel more right. Sparks spread throughout my body as our tongues danced around each other, both of our hands clawing to pull the other closer.

Before I knew it, I was being lifted clear off the counter and I felt Derek's hands coaxing my legs around his waist. My arms remained around his neck and he supported the rest of my weight in one arm, the other hand tracing the skin beneath the hem of my shirt.

"Derek…" I whispered breaking the kiss, staring longingly into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I want your opinion on how to continue this story. I could go in a little bit more of a sexual direction, still tasteful of course, before ending it. Or i could just use Part Three (final part), as a way of wrapping up the scene, and leaving their new romance as is. Either way, i would love to hear your feedback and get some reviews! I won't post the final chapter if no one is reviewing! <em>**

**_XOXOX_**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Derek leaned forward again, leaving little kisses all around my lips. "Hmm?" he mumbled. He spread his fingers out across the small of my back, sending a new batch of butterflies aloft in my stomach.

I pulled back again, and whispered his name, trying to gain his full attention. He did not remove his hand, but with one last kiss on my nose, he met my gaze and chewed on the corner of his lip apologetically.

I raised my fingers to his face, running them over the soft skin on his jaw line. "It's okay," I told him, sensing his shame in not listening the first time, "I just…had something to tell you."

"I'm all ears, Chloe," Derek responded in earnest. He leaned slightly into my hand, and his eyes pierced into mine.

I swallowed. Something as simple as looking into his eyes made me weak in the knees. If he hadn't been holding me, I might have stumbled a bit. I couldn't believe it had taken me this long to realize my feelings. "I…Derek…I-I…"

"Slow down," he whispered to me. I normally hated when people told me that; I felt like a stupid child. But I knew that he just wanted to hear what I had to say. I took a deep breath.

"I…I love you Derek," the words tumbled out before I could give it a second thought and relief flooded me when I felt no regret in what I had said.

Derek blinked, eyes softening to a look I had never seen from him. His grip on my back and thighs tightened.

"I love you too."

That was it. I needed no explanation from him. Derek wouldn't lie to me; not about something like this.

He squeezed me even tighter to his body and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. Derek nuzzled his face into my hair, and mumbled the words again, an edge of relief in his voice as well.

The longer he held me there, the more of him I wanted to hold on to. My skin tingled from where his palm touched my skin, and I could feel his bare chest against the areas exposed by my t-shirt. But it was not nearly enough. When I turned my head to side, I had perfect access to the skin above his collarbone. I brushed my lips gently against his skin at first, and I felt a slight shiver come across him. I had never done this before, so I was flying by the seat of my pants, but everything about it felt right and I didn't want to stop.

I left a trail of kisses everywhere that I could reach, and I could feel Derek squirming around me, trying to keep his composure. Eventually, he took a few steps backward, bracing himself against the wall and leaned his head back against the cool tile, giving me even more access. My lips had just reached the soft skin by his jaw bone, when he yanked away, and I saw that sweat was forming above his brow and his breath was ragged.

My heart raced, "Are you okay?" I questioned frantically, worrying that I might have somehow set off a change. I didn't know how these things worked, and I wondered if a spark of emotion, good or bad, could start things…

"Great," he breathed, his chest rising and falling, sliding both hands now under the back of my shirt, gently raking his nails against my skin. I bit my lip and arched my back in pleasure.

"Not here…" he mumbled quickly. He placed me, very confused, back on the ground, and grabbed his shirt from the floor.

Still unsure of what was happening, I insisted that Derek take my jacket to cover the majority of the bloodstains. If we were leaving, I didn't want him drawing any attention. I was still light headed from what had just happened, but Derek gave me no time to ask questions. He took my hand and led me out of the bathroom, practically dragging me from the coffee shop.

"Derek, where are we going?" I asked, jogging to keep up with his long strides.

He grumbled, with a tone behind it that I didn't recognize. It wasn't anger… "I need you," was all he said, glancing over at me with pure desire in his eyes. I didn't argue with him.

Derek paused in the parking lot, glancing around and inhaling deeply. I could tell that no matter how much we longed for each other at the moment, he was not willing to risk our safety with another werewolf encounter. A few moments passed and I stood by silently, moving my fingers to interlace with his. He smiled down at me, and nodded. The coast was clear.

He must have had a place in mind because he set off immediately, walking swiftly again. My heart raced as I watched this boy lead me to a place just for us, thinking back on the past and wondering why I had never admitted my true feelings before.

He veered left, into a quiet, swanky-looking neighborhood. After looking back and force between houses on both sides, he settled on one with a clearly marked _For Sale _sign on the front lawn. I realized he planned on "borrowing" it for the night.

"Is this…is this a good idea?" I questioned softy. Derek led me around back and picked the lock on the door with ease.

"I want you, Chloe," he told me, his eyes widening with longing as he shoved the door open with his foot. He tugged on my hand, urging me to follow him inside. "Please…"

My breathing hitched, and I felt a sensation in my lower abdomen that I didn't recognize, but was certainly not complaining about. I nodded, and stepped quickly inside.

Derek wasted no time. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and backed me up against the door; it closed as the force of our bodies clumsily fell against it.

He went straight for my neck, kissing and nibbling any bits of skin that he could reach. As he leaned farther into me, I felt something pushing against the hem of my jeans. I looked down, and saw Derek's jeans protruding out slightly around his…well…_area. _

He followed my gaze, and stumbled back embarrassed, blushing profusely.

"I'm so sorry!" he said hurriedly, pulling his shirt down in an attempt to cover it, "It just…you were…" he broke off, and looked everywhere but at me.

I walked towards him with more confidence than I could have ever imagined possible, and pressed my body back against his, wanting to feel him…_all of him. _I covered his mouth with mine, stifling all apologies and I believe that he took the hint to shut up.

For the second time that night, I felt my feet leave the floor, however this time, Derek was cradling me like a small child. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my face back to his. With closed eyes, and preoccupied thoughts, Derek stumbled across the kitchen and we eventually found ourselves in one of the many empty rooms.

He lowered himself to the ground, taking care to lay me down softly on the shag carpet. My heart thundered as he hovered a few inches above me on all fours, and I waited for him to make the next move.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I lied guys! :p Guess this won't be the final part. I can <em>**promise**_ that the next one will be though! I thought oneee moreee cliffhanger wouldn't hurt anyone ;) And a few more encouraging reviews wouldn't be a bad idea to give me the kick start I need for that next chapter.  
>Review away :D<em>**

**_XOXOXO_**


End file.
